dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Piccolo and Kami never separated? Chapter 2
On their spaceship, they headed for a gloomy, city planet. They aimed their ship for a landing pad. When they landed, soldiers immediately boarded their ship. "Whose property and business is this to land on Lord Frieza's Planet Frieza No. 79?" asked one of the soldiers. "I'm Goku and this is Krillin and Bulma. We came looking for the Dragon Ball here." said Goku. "You have no authorization to land here. You must immediately be sent to Lord Frieza to await your execution." said the soldier. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" shouted Goku. Goku and Krillin used Instant Transmission to go behind the soldier and attacked. Sadly, their attack didn't affect the soldiers and they took Goku, Bulma, and Krillin into Frieza's palace room. "So you are the unexpected visitors. How unfortunote for you to come here." said Frieza. Then he noticed Goku's tail, which had grown back on Yardratz. "Y-you're a S-saiyan! How is that even p-possible? I annihalted your kind along with Planet Vegeta!" stuttered Frieza. "A Saiyan? Is that what I am? Then how did I arrive on Earth?" questioned Goku. "I don't know how, but I'll finish the job now! Death Beam!" shouted Frieza as he pointed his finger at Goku, about to shoot him with a laser attack. "Goku, watch out!" shouted Krillin as he pushed Goku away from the attack. Krillin didn't make it though and was killed by the blast. "Y-you monster! You killed my friend and supposedly wiped out my race! I can never forgive you! Goku snapped from anger and underwent a transformation. His hair spiked up ant turned blonde. His pupils became green and his tail glowed yellow. "W-what is this? Could this be the legendary Super Saiyan?" asked Frieza in disbelief. "I don't know and I don't care, Frieza. I will destroy you!" shouted Goku. He charged a Kamehameha and blasted Frieza from his palace. "Bulma, find the Dragon Ball. I'll deal with everyone else." Goku told Bulma. She ran off as Goku flew after Frieza. He took down soldier after soldier. Eventually he came down to Frieza. Goku and Frieza fought for a while until Bulma yelled to Goku, " I have the Dragon Ball! Let's go now!" "I'll deal with you later, Frieza." said Goku to an injured Frieza. Bulma and Goku left Planet Frieza No. 79. "The radar says the next ball is close. Let's go!" said Bulma, trying to cheer up the mood, even though Krillin was dead. They stopped on a very small planet with only a tent on it. Goku and Bulma landed there to look for the Dragon Ball. When they landed, a man and a child came from the tent. "What business do you have with us?" asked the man. "We come to look for something of ours." said Bulma. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Paragus and this is my son, Broly. Who are you?" asked Paragus. "I'm Goku and this is Bulma." "I see, you're a Saiyan. Bardock's son, I believe. You are Kakarot." said Paragus. "Yeah, but that was before. My name is Goku now." stated Goku. "So you have denounced your Saiyan heritage. Interesting. Anyways, what is it that you're looking for?" asked Paragus. "We're looking for a Dragon Ball. They were scattered across the galaxy and if they're not found and brought back to Earth in 9 more months, then our planet will explode!" said Goku. "We can't have that now, can we? Broly and I will aid you in your search. Won't we, Broly?" asked Paragus. "Kakarot." said Broly. "What was that, son?" asked Paragus. "Kakarot!" shouted Broly. He charged after Goku. "Whoah? You're strong, Broly! But I will defeat you!" said Goku. He once again became a Super Saiyan. He beat up Broly. Soon, though, Broly also became a Super Saiyan and more. Broly beat back Goku with his awesome power. "I didn't want to have to do this! Bulma, leave the planet! I'll settle things with Broly!" shouted Goku. He charged a Kamehameha and fired it at Broly at full power. Broly crashed into the planet and it exploded. Bulma grabbed the Dragon Ball as it flew from its hiding place and left in the space ship with Goku. "Where to now?" asked Goku. "A planet across the galaxy. It will take us the rest of this month to get there." said Bulma. A month passed since the defeat of Broly. They arrived on a small planet. The fifth Dragon Ball was somewhere in a dense forest. "I don't like the feeling of this. This forest feels eery," said Bulma. "There's no other way, were gonna just have to go through the forest, unless you got a better idea," said Goku. So Goku and Bulma trekk through the forest. "Wait, I feel some incredible energy!" whispered Goku "How many?" asked Bulma. "There's 3 of 'em. Each higher than me, at least when I'm not in the blonde form, Super Saiyan," said Goku. "Th-That's bad! What are we gonna do?!" asked Bulma Category:Sagas Category:Alternate Category:gozon